


Finding Family

by Vic32



Series: Finding Family [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, part 2 of Finding Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping Fraser through his crisis and discovering the true nature of their feelings, Ray returns to Chicago with Fraser to see family. The strength of family will see them through the challenges they still face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these guys just looking after them.
> 
> Author's Notes: The same as Tough Cases for Niente you know i can't do without ya. And to my beta ds-Tiff couldn't do it with out you xxx

Finding Family

Having completed all they needed for their trip to Chicago and having added Benton to their plans and now their lives, Fraser and Ray sat on the couch leaning on one another, hands intertwined as they gave each other the support they needed. Ray was the first to speak. "So Ben, you going to be OK tomorrow at Laura's funeral?"

Bringing Ray's hand to his lips and kissing it, Fraser replied, "It won't be easy Ray. It's still quite a shock. I should have seen it Ray. I mean, those forms for Benton's custody and having to sign the Birth Certificate. I just should have seen it?"

Ray turned to face Fraser taking both his hands in his. "Ben, no one saw anything. I didn't. Sure we both thought it was odd, Laura was acting strange. We put it down to all the stress she has been under. Ben she had you sign the Birth Certificate as another way to not have her husband have any control over Benton. The judge has made it clear that he won't and that we have Benton for good Ben. We'll face tomorrow together with Benton and we'll get through Chicago as a family. It will be scary as hell, but we're a duet remember? Hey, but now we're a trio!"

Fraser smiled a sweet smile gripping Ray's hand tighter. “We are indeed a trio now Ray, plus Diefenbaker of course. I understand that Laura was just trying to protect Benton. We'll make sure he knows her. He has been through so much in just his three months on this earth, you know?"

They sat for a while longer, snuggled up together, listening to one another's breathing. Diefenbaker was in his new spot under Benton's cot, keeping watch and protecting his new pack mate. After a while Fraser and Ray headed for bed, but not before checking on the new family member. It was going to be a very long and stressful day tomorrow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning dawned and they were in their new routine. While Fraser prepared breakfast Ray took care of Benton, cleaning and changing him before his morning feed. After burping him and settling him into his chair they ate their own breakfast. This time it was eaten in silence, both of them were just as nervous as each other. Their suits hung ready for them to wear and the flowers were picked from their garden that were going to go down with her. Ray thought photos from Benton's blessing should go down with her as well. One of just her with Benton and another of all of them together. Fraser had some of her with Lucy that could go down as well. It was agreed they would place them in the coffin before it was closed.

Standing in the funeral parlour Fraser was holding Ray's hand in his right while holding Benton in his left arm. The rest of the village waited outside leaving them to say goodbye on their own before they closed the coffin to be carried to the grave site to be buried with Lucy.

Ray spoke gently to Laura it seemed silly, but right. "Hey Laura, you look good. God that was a stupid thing to say, but you do. We brought Benton to say goodbye. Ben and I promise we won't let you down with him. He will know who you are. We brought some photos from Benton's blessing and Ben got some of Lucy, thought you'd like them." Ray placed the photos in the coffin along with the flowers.

Fraser stepped forward. Here he was yet again burying yet another Fraser. Of course he hadn't known she was a Fraser until recently and he wished he'd known sooner. Fraser found his voice although it was shaky. "Thank you Laura for trusting us with Benton and for not blaming me for Lucy's death. I know I let you down, but you never believed that even though I know I did. I hope you are with Lucy now and have peace. Don't worry about Benton, he will be fine." With that, Fraser nodded and the coffin was closed and placed into the horse drawn carriage that waited outside to take her to her resting place.

The skies were clear, but it was frosty cold as they all sat at the grave side. Father Byrne preformed the ceremony, said the prayers and blessed the coffin with incense and holy water as he spoke. "We bless your body and your soul as we lay you to rest. May you have eternal rest and peace. May the Lord guide you and keep you safe. God bless and Amen."

Father Byrne asked if anyone would like to say a few words, so Fraser stood up and went up front. Looking nervous and shifting his feet, he said, "Laura was a wonderful woman, strong and brave. She had such wonderful children, she'd be so proud. Sadly Laura had to see Lucy die which is the hardest thing a parent can go through. And now Benton, he is such a lovely little boy who Laura has entrusted on Ray and myself. We promise not to let her down. Rest in peace Laura." Fraser wiped a tear from his eyes as he stepped down to stand by Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker.

They watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground including everyone from the village and the all the children threw a single flower into the grave. Anna and Linda and the children from the school sung Amazing Grace as they did so. Everyone left for the community centre where there was food and refreshments waiting for them, leaving Fraser, Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker to say a last goodbye.

Fraser and Ray dropped off Benton at Tilly's as she was looking after some of the younger children from the village who's parents were attending the funeral. She pulled them both into huge hugs. Tilly's eyes glistened with tears as she spoke. "Oh my brave boys, how are you keeping? I'm here any time you need me OK. You are so strong and so brave for taking Benton. I know you'll both give him a great life." With some more hugs, they were off.

Fraser and Ray made their way to the hall while Diefenbaker played outside. Both didn't feel like going, they just wanted to go home with Benton and Diefenbaker and make sure everything was packed and ready as they were flying out tomorrow.

Everyone more or less said the same thing to them. `Sorry for your loss and if you need anything you know where I am.' They all meant well, Fraser and Ray knew this, but they just wanted out of there.

They were just to tired and quite frankly still in shock. Everything had come at them so fast. They were glad to see Anna and Linda, they had been a great help to them.

Anna asked, "Well boys, you all packed and ready to go or would you like a hand with that?"

Ray smiled. "Nah, we're good. Ben did it last night, we just have to check it. Thank you anyway." They chatted for a little bit longer.

Fraser and Ray managed to drag themselves away after a bit. It was just too much for them and they wanted to be alone with Benton and Diefenbaker as when they were going to be in Chicago they would be surrounded by people all the time. The stress of having to not only explain Benton, but their relationship too and the fact they were getting married and that Ray was leaving his job and moving to Canada to start a life with his new family. It was a lot and it was catching up with them, they needed rest before it all happened.

They arrived at Tilly's to pick up Benton and she brought them in for some tea. On seeing how tired they were she said, "Oh my boys, come sit and have some supper so you can go straight to bed when you go home. You're flying early right?"

With a half smile Fraser answered, "Yes Tilly, we're flying out at nine in the morning."

As they sat and ate their lovely supper Tilly spoke, "I know you're probably sick of hearing sorry for your loss and I'm here if you need me, but I really am. Any time you need a break I'll take Benton for you. Go home and get yourselves to bed you, look dead on your feet."

Fraser and Ray answered together, "Thank you Tilly you're a very good friend." With more hugs and kisses they were on their way home. They were soon back at their cabin. With the last checks on their bags and making sure their tickets and passports were in order they went to bed.

Ray turned to face Fraser, "Ben please tell me you packed the disposable diapers and NOT the cloth ones, because I'm telling you now I'm not using them, not while we are travelling, now way no how."

Fraser silenced Ray by putting his finger to Ray's lips. "Ray, Ray, Ray I did and I agree it will be easier while we are travelling."

Ray nodded and kissed Fraser long and deep. "Thank God," he mumbled. They shared some more lazy kisses and cuddled into each other as they drifted off to sleep, ready to face the long trip to Chicago and all that came with it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their morning routine started earlier then usual, since Fraser's friend Eric was picking them up in his light aircraft at their landing strip behind the cabin and taking them to Yellowknife to catch their plane to Toronto before going onto O'Hare. Eric had told them he was going there anyway so it would be no trouble but, Fraser suspected it was just a rouse, but then Eric was a good friend.

Ray was dressed and ready, muttering and waving his hands everywhere. "OK, OK Ben, we have our bags, we have our passports and tickets, we have you Benton and Diefenbaker and our money. What are we forgetting coz ya know, I KNOW we are forgetting something?”

Ray continued to pace and mutter while Fraser tried to get his attention. "Ray, Ray, Ray, Stanley!"

Ray turned, "What?" Ray then realised that Fraser had called him Stanley. Staring at Fraser, "Ben did you just call me Stanley?"

Fraser smiled a cheeky smile. "Yes Ray I did to get your attention. I thought about giving you one of Benton's pacifiers. I thought it might calm you down. Do you want one?” Fraser said, holding one up to Ray.

Ray finally sat down. "Hardy har har Ben, I'm just nervous. It's going to be a very stressful trip Ben. Is Turnbull still picking us up at the airport? Oh god that means he's the first one we have to tell all this to isn't he."

Fraser covered Ray's hand with his. "Ray, Turnbull is a good man and he will take it well, so don't worry."

With an hour to go before Eric was to arrive for them, Billy and his brother James arrived. They were staying at Fraser and Ray's cabin to look after the horses and sled dogs while they were on their trip to Chicago. Billy and James usually looked after the horses anyway and were very reliable young men. Ray made them some coffee to greet them. "So Billy and James, ya up to the task? Now no wild parties or girls up here. Our babies are in your care." They all laughed Ray was calling the horses and sled dogs their babies since he knew he was staying.

Billy spoke, "Don't worry Ray, we'll take good care of them and the cabin. If there's any repairs that you need doing while you're gone, we can take care of those for you and we promise no wild parties or girls or boys up here!" That was said with a wink.

Fraser chuckled. "Thank you boys, I know we can trust you. It means a lot to us that you're doing this for us. There are a few repairs that need doing so anything you can do really is a great help."

Billy and James both blushed. "It's no problem Sergeant. It's our pleasure after all you've done for our family it's the least we could do. Sir I think your ride is here." Billy pointed out the back at the light aircraft landing.

Fraser stood. "Please call me Fraser when I'm not on duty and thank you again for this, I mean that."

As they sat in Eric's plane just about to take off Ray suddenly jumped up. “Ben, Ben did you bring..." but before he could finish Fraser held up the ear plugs for Benton's ears to protect him from the noise of the plane. Ray sat and smiled. "Ya read my mind Ben, guess we still have it."

Fraser leaned over and kissed Ray. "Never doubt it Ray." As they took off for Yellowknife Benton slept soundly.

It wasn't long before Eric dropped them off at Yellowknife airport. "Well boys, you going to be OK? Just give me a ring when you're coming back and I'll pick you up and take you home. Have a safe trip and good luck." They both thanked him and he was on his way. They got Diefenbaker safely on in his cart and themselves on the plane for their very long trip ahead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travelling with a baby was not easy. Between the carry cot, the portable cot for sleeping in and the nappy bag and everything that went with it, it was quite a show. Everyone kept making goo, goo eyes at Benton and at Ray's Mountie. Ray did not like that at all. It was on their connection flight from Toronto to O'Hare that they were met with the SMELL. As Ray was seated on the outside seat he had no choice but to be the one to change Benton. Benton had a whopper of a nappy. This made Fraser smile to see the look on Ray's face and those of the people on the plane that got a whiff of the smell.

As Ray picked up Benton and the nappy bag he leaned towards Fraser, "Ben don't think I'm going to forget this. I will make you pay." Ray throws him one of his most cheeky grins.

Fraser whispered back, "Understood," and gave back an equally cheeky grin of his own.

Ray found that the changing tables were in the disabled toilets and they were not easy to use. Benton was in one of his wriggly moods, but also one of his smiling and cooing ones so it was OK, Ray didn't mind so much. On his way back to his seat with Benton, Ray apologised to everyone for the smell because let's face it, it was that bad. They would be glad to reach Chicago at this rate.

Ray and Fraser were never so glad to reach Chicago in their lives. It had been a very long trip and they were worn out. Once off the plane they needed a plan. Fraser turned to Ray, "Ray why don't you take Benton and go collect Diefenbaker and I'll go get our bags, Benton's stroller and travel crib and we'll meet back here."

Ray nodded. "OK Ben, good plan, see you in a few minutes, pitter patter!" They were faster then they thought. Diefenbaker was first out, he was so glad to get out of that crate and all their bags and even Benton's pushchair and cot were out first. Fraser and Ray thought and hoped that this was not the calm before the storm.

Coming through arrivals Ray wondered what the hell they looked like. Two men a wolf and a baby and a whole lot of bags, sounds like a TV show. Coming through the doors to the people waiting for the arriving passengers, Ray and Fraser both knew that Turnbull would not be hard to miss. Ray was right, there he was standing there looking like something off a Christmas tree as Ray would say. Ray found himself smiling as he remembered that he thought that about Fraser the first day he met him.

Turnbull stood there with a huge smile on his face so big that Ray thought his face would break. As they got nearer they saw he was holding a big sign that read, `WELCOME HOME SERGEANT FRASER'. Turnbull was jumping with glee, "Oh welcome home Sir and Detective Kowalski!” Bending to look into the carry cot that Fraser was holding, he continued, "and who do we have here young man?" Before they could answer him Diefenbaker barked. "Oh and Diefenbaker, welcome home." Turnbull scratched behind his ears and Dief whined in pleasure from it.

Fraser answered, "It's nice to be back Turnbull thank you. We do have some thing's to tell and it does involve the baby, but we'll tell once we get to Ray's apartment if that's OK?"

Turnbull looked concerned but nodded, "Very well Sir, the car is just outside, come along."

They headed outside and Fraser had thought that Turnbull would be using his own car to bring them home, but no, Turnbull had brought the Consulate car. Fraser turned to Turnbull, "You brought the Consulate car?"

Turnbull blushed, "Ah yes Sir, my new commanding officer insisted I did when he found out it was you I was picking up Sir."

This puzzled Fraser and Ray. They both looked at each other and back at Turnbull. So Fraser asked, "Ah Turnbull, who is your new commanding officer?"

Turnbull smiled happily. "Ah Sergeant Shee Sir."

Fraser thought for a moment, remembering the name. "Turnbull is that Sergeant Robert Shee?"

Turnbull nodded his head excitedly. "Why yes Sir it is, do you know him?"

Fraser smiled at that. "Yes Turnbull, he was one of my closest friends at the Academy, he was a good man. I hope he is a good commanding officer?"

Turnbull replied happily, "Oh yes Sir, he is a very fine one, no collecting dry cleaning!" He said that with a wink. This made them all burst into laughter.

Then another show getting everything into the car. Ray was beginning to think that everything that they did from now on was going to be a show. Looking at his watch Ray saw that they'd make it home just in time for Benton's next feed. Unless Turnbull drove like Fraser used to.

Opening the door to his apartment Ray was glad they made it one piece. Turnbull drove like, well there are no words for it, let’s just say NOT good! Ray put the bags down. Turnbull had the carry cot and Benton's pushchair while Fraser had Benton and the nappy bag. The apartment smelled clean and fresh and aired out. Francesca most defiantly had been doing a good job. He'd only asked her to look after his turtle he didn't expect her to do all this. Ray went to check on his turtle, he looked good except when he looked closer he saw two in the tank. Before he freaked out thinking he'd lost his mind Ray saw the note that was left.

Hi Ray,

You're probably wondering about your new room-mate. I thought your little guy looked kinda lonely so I saw this little one in the pet shop. He looked alone also and I couldn't leave him there. They now have each other for friends. His name is Steve by the way, enjoy!

Love your sis,

Frannie

Tears stung Ray's eyes as he read the note and thought about how much he loved his 'sister', She was family now and Ray felt it. Fraser got worried seeing Ray's eyes and ran to his side. "What's wrong Ray? You OK? Did something happen?”

Ray handed Fraser the note. "Nah, just Frannie being Frannie. Come on coffee, er, tea and we'll spill the beans to Turnbull."

Hugging Ray first, "Right you are Ray,” smiled Fraser.

Finally they all sat there just looking at each other. Turnbull was getting worried. "Sir is everything alright?”

Fraser and Ray met his worried gaze. Fraser cleared his throat and answered, "Well yes...ah, no...ah, OK..." Finally finding his words Fraser went on, "What we tell you now Turnbull you must keep to yourself as we would like to tell people ourselves, is that understood?"

Turnbull grew even more worried. "Yes Sir, certainly Sir."

They stayed quiet for a few moments. Taking a deep breath Fraser told the tale of Laura and Lucy, his voice cracking now and then, but now it came to Benton. "Turnbull, Ray and I...well, we're getting married and Ray is leaving the force and moving to Canada."

Turnbull looked from one to the other and then with such glee in his voice, he said, "Oh Sir that is wonderful news, I'm so happy for you both."

Turnbull proceeded to hug the life out of both of them. Ray blushed, "Am, thanks Turnbull...ah Ben, what about Benton?"

Fraser went on, "Oh yes, now as for Benton," pointing to the baby, "his mother was Laura the lady I told you about. She gave Ray and I custody and asked us to be his guardians. She hadn't told us that she was dying, it was after Benton's blessing that she passed away. She blessed him Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser. You see, I didn't know that she was a Fraser, I only knew her as Mrs Coyne. It hasn't been easy, but we won't let her down. I did once, I won't let myself do it again."

Ray was by his side in an instant. "No Ben, you did not let her down. Lucy's death was NOT your fault. Laura didn't think so, the village doesn't think so and I don't think so. So stop beating yourself up over this." Looking into Ray's eyes and seeing only the truth in them, Fraser nodded.

Turnbull was quiet for a moment, but then he said, "Sir if I may, I know you and Detective Kowalski will be excellent fathers," he paused, "you were very good to me Sir, you looked after me very well. I heard what Inspector Thatcher used to say behind my back, that I was hit by the dumb stick, but you stuck up for me and that meant a lot Sir, thank you and if anyone can do it you two can.”

Ray and Fraser met his eyes and Ray answered, "Thank you Turnbull, that means a lot to us and Turnbull, please call me Ray, OK?"

Turnbull continued, "Thank you Ray. Sir if you need anything while you're here either with Ray's papers for moving to Canada, or a babysitter for Benton, I'm your man. I mean that Sir, anything you need." Looking at his watch Turnbull stood up, "Sir I'm very sorry, but I must be going, Sergeant Shee has a meeting across town soon and I have to drive him."

Both men walked him to the door. "Thank you kindly for your help,” said Fraser, “and we would be very grateful for your further help." With that, Turnbull left and they were alone and very tired. They would have a nap after they'd fed Benton, have pizza, which Ray had missed and then get ready for whatever was ahead of them and they would do it as a family.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the breakfast table, Fraser had finished feeding Benton and so began to drink his own tea. Benton, as usual, lay in his arms staring up into his face. Fraser found comfort and peace in this and the baby seemed so happy and relaxed. Fraser was pondering how to approach the telephone call he'd just gotten from his superior officer in Ottawa, Superintendent Brian Waters. He'd told Fraser about a new cross border programme they wanted to set up. They were already trying this in the larger cities, but not in the Northwest Territories and Superintendent Waters wanted Fraser's Detachment to be the first to do it, to bring an American Detective to liaise with them. Waters asked Fraser to ask his former partner Ray Kowalski, as he was a huge admirer of Ray's. Waters was hoping that Ray would be willing to do this and he made it clear to Fraser that Fraser would be Ray's boss, he would pick his hours, call all the shots and he could stay for as long as he wanted. Fraser thought this might be a great idea as Ray would not lose his pension or benefits.

Ray stirred in his sleep waking for a moment and just for a few seconds not remembering where he was. Ray then noticed that he was alone in the bed and that Benton was not in his cot. Glancing at the clock Ray saw that it was after ten in the morning. He jumped out of bed. "Shit, shit! Why'd he let me sleep so late?" Ray muttered to himself. After going to the bathroom, Ray headed to the kitchen and paused in the doorway. Ray was looking at a marvellous site. Ben and Benton were sitting at the kitchen table and Ben was telling Benton their plans for the day. Ray laughed quietly to himself at Ben saying, "Now Benton, you be good today for Daddy OK? No stinky diapers, you did enough of that on the plane." Fraser began making the puffin face which made Benton coo even louder. Finally Fraser caught Ray out of the corner of his eye and blushed. "How long you been standing there Ray?"

Ray moved closer. "Long enough to hear you say the word stinky," Ray said through giggles. He leaned down and gave Fraser a very good morning kiss, “Morning Ben," then kissing Benton's head, "Morning buddy." Not forgetting Diefenbaker, he scratched behind his ears. "Morning number one son.” Dief licked his face in response.

After getting his morning coffee and his customary candy in it, Ray sat down. He took a sip and sighed in contentment. "Ben why'd ya let me sleep so late? I could have helped you with Benton. There was no need to do it alone.”

Fraser covered Ray's hand lovingly. "Ray you had a very long day yesterday and you needed your sleep."

Shaking his head, "Ben you had just as long a day as I had," sighed Ray.

Drinking his tea, Fraser replied, "I'm fine Ray, but I do have a proposition for you."

Ray wriggled his eyebrows, "Oh ya?"

Fraser giggled, "Ray!" and put a now sleeping Benton back in his chair. Fraser sat back down and looked at Ray and then cleared his throat. "Ray I got a telephone call this morning from my superior officer in Ottawa, Superintendent Brain Waters. He offered me the chance to be the first in the Northwest Territories to start a cross border programme that would bring American Detectives to liaise with us and he asked if I'd approach you, he named you specifically. He said that I'd be your boss, I'd pick your hours and such and you could stay for as long as you wanted to. You wouldn't lose your pension or benefits plus we'd be partners again."

Ray sat staring at Fraser. "Am Ben, you serious? I mean...what?"

Fraser was getting nervous. "Ray you don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's just he admired you so much and thought you'd be perfect to be the first."

Ray was in shock, "OK, OK, let me get this straight. I could get a transfer and work for you. You pick my hours. You'd be my boss. I wouldn't lose my pension or benefits and he asked for me first? If I did this, could I do it part time and still, you know, look after Benton and have my business like we planned?”

Thinking for a moment, "Yes Ray,” Fraser nodded, “I can arrange so you could do it part time and still have the other stuff we planned. I could make it so you're just on call, come in when we need you, so you could still do what you wanted to do." Ray couldn't help the smile from coming across his face. Fraser went on, “Ray you don't have to decide today, but we do need to know soon so you could talk with Lieutenant Welsh about getting it sorted out?"

Ray just kept saying over and over, "Yes, yes, yes Ben, I'd love it, it's perfect. I know I said I was burnt out down here, but that's a new challenge, so perfect!" Then grinning, Ray said cheekily, "Yes Sir."

Fraser pulled Ray into a passionate kiss, whispering, "Love you Ray."

Ray murmured against Fraser's lips, "Love ya Ben.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now they all stood outside the 27th just looking at the building. Fraser had Benton in his carry cot and Ray had the nappy bag flung over his shoulder. Fraser leaned into Ray, "Ray we're going to be fine."

Ray gave a nervous smile. "Ya I know, but Ben what will we tell Frannie? Will we tell her now, or with the family and what about Vecchio if he sees us?”

Fraser stood in front of Ray to look him in the face. "Ray we will take it as it comes. If Francesca is there then we will tell her and the same goes for Ray Vecchio OK? So relax, we can do this together, let's go in."

They made it almost all the way to the bullpen before Francesca spotted Ray. She ran to him, "Oh Ray, you're back! How was Benton, was he OK? Ray you look like shit, what happened?”

Ray got out of her grip, "Geez Frannie, thanks, you look good too and why don't you ask Fraser yourself?”

Just then Fraser came into view carrying Benton, after getting away from the girl at the front desk. Francesca's face lit up and turned puzzled when she saw he was carrying a baby. She went to him, "Hi Benton, you're back, you look good. Whose baby is that?" She hesitated as her heart speed up, "Is it yours Frase?”

This was moving faster then Ray thought it would. Ray placed a hand on Francesca's shoulder. "We need to talk Frannie." He led her along with Fraser, Benton and Diefenbaker into one of the interrogation rooms.

Once in the room Frannie sat down on one side of the table with Ray and Fraser on the other side, while Benton, who was now wide awake, was placed on the table. Francesca was worried. "Guys what's going on? Is something wrong and whose kid is that?”

Ray smiled. "Same old Frannie. Look, what we tell you now you have to keep to yourself as we want to tell people ourselves OK? Can we trust you not to tell Frannie, not even your family? Please Frannie?”

Seeing the looks in their eyes she nodded, "OK I won't tell I promise, but you're freaking me out guys.”

Benton began to fidget a bit too much and was on the verge of crying so Fraser took him out of his chair to cuddle him. Pacing helped calm him, so they both watched as he walked up and down talking to him softly. This made them both tear up. Fraser looked so content doing it.

Benton was still awake, but settled so Fraser sat back down. Ray started fidgeting with his fingers, "Ok Frannie you know we both love you, right? That we wouldn't hurt you, right? It's just Ben and I, well...that is to say we're... Ben?" Ray looked to Fraser for help.

Fraser kept a hold of Benton. "Francesca, Ray and I are getting married."

Francesca went pale and very quiet at first. She looked from one to the other. All of a sudden she was out of her chair and around the table hugging the life out them and kissing them both on the cheeks. Her face flushed, "I'm very happy for you guys. I mean I know I love you Frase..and well, you love me like a sister, so I guess if I have to lose you to any body I'm glad it's Ray. OK now about the baby, who wants to explain that?”

Francesca sat back down watching the three of them. She watched how the baby gazed up into Fraser's face. She wished it was their baby who was doing that. She was brought out of her musings by Fraser clearing his throat. Fraser told her the whole story of how it came to be, his voice cracked from time to time and that he and Ray where now sole guardians to Benton.

Francesca was shocked. "She really must have cared for you both to trust you like that and she blessed him Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser. Geez Frase that must have been a shock to find out she was a Fraser. God how are coping? Look I'm here for both you OK. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut 'til you say so."

Fraser wiped his eyes, "Ah thank you kindly Francesca."

The bullpen was crazy so it was easy for them to get to Ray's desk without being cornered. Ray put the bag down. "Look Ben, would you mind if I went to Welsh on my own about the transfer thing? I owe him that much. We can do the you and me thing together OK?"

As Fraser sat he answered, "That would be fine Ray. I don't mind really, besides I want to give Benton the rest of his feed, he didn't take it all this morning."

Ray smiled his smile reserved only for him, "Thank you Ben."

Fraser watched Ray disappear behind Welsh's door. Looking into Benton's eyes he whispered, "Hope your Daddy will be OK."

As Fraser heard Ray close Welsh's door, he took Benton out of his carry cot to feed him, looking into those baby blue eyes as he did. "Now young man, are you going to finish your bottle for me?" he asked. Benton gave a gurgling sound. "I'll take that as a yes then."

While Fraser was feeding Benton, Detective Dewey came over to say hello. "Hello Red, how are things in the great white north?”

Still feeding the baby, Fraser replied, "Hello Detective Dewey. Ah they're fine thank you kindly." Fraser gave a smile to try and say that was true, but Dewey saw behind this, but didn't push it.

Dewey sat beside him, "So you and Ray, about time I'd say."

Fraser turned a sharp look at him, "How'd you...how did you know?”

Dewey laughed, "Relax Red, I won't say a word although we all pretty much know..well we have had a pool going to see how long it would take you two to figure it out. So, that your son?”

Still in shock from what he heard, Fraser answered, "You had a pool going I...I don't know what to say? But I would very much appreciate it if you didn't tell Ray Vecchio, as we would like to tell him ourselves, if he doesn't already know...does he? As for Benton here, in a manner of speaking yes, he is my son, but he is also Ray's son. His mother, before she died, made us his guardians in case something happened to her. She didn't tell us she was dying." Fraser's voice cracked at that point.

Dewey put his hand on Fraser's shoulder, "I'm sorry Fraser I didn't mean to upset you and no, Ray Vecchio doesn't know, he's only been back at work here a few days. So, are you and Ray happy? He's moving north I guess? Look in case you're wondering, I've got no problem with you two. I know being a gay cop is not good in most places, but I'd be a hypocrite if I was...well, since my brother is married to a guy named Paul and they're off on their second honeymoon and I'm looking after their kid!"

Fraser began to burp Benton, "Thank you Detective Dewey, Ray and I are very grateful. I do believe that Ray is moving north. We have a lovely property with lots of land so Ray can open his own business if wants to. We're very happy. I didn't know that your brother was gay. How old is their child?”

Dewey smiled, "She's six, she goes to a special school, she has Down's Syndrome. My god though, is she clever. They adopted her when she was newborn, her parents were only teenagers and knew they wouldn't cope, poor kids. They picked my brother and his husband Paul themselves, saw the good in them I guess?"

Handing Benton over to Dewey, Fraser smiled, “They sound like great parents and very lucky to have you to help them and support them."

Smiling into Benton's face, "I'm the lucky one,” replied Dewey, “they let me help them and her. I love spending time with her. My thinking is when it comes to my brother love is love. It shouldn't matter whether it's two men or two women or a mixed pair. Love is love and if it works, more power to them.” With that, Dewey handed Benton back as his phone was ringing. With polite goodbyes he went to answer it.

Fraser was surprised at how open minded Dewey was. He was also very surprised they had a pool going on them, how many knew before they knew themselves?

Meanwhile in Lieutenant Welsh's office, as Ray sat down, Welsh said, "Good morning Ray, how was your trip to the great white north and how is Big Red?”

Ray sat deeper in the chair. "Sir, my god Fraser was a mess. He has lost so much weight. The case has hit him really hard. It turned out the little girl that died was family to Fraser, he didn't know 'til afterwards. Sir, I've been offered a transfer to Fraser's detachment, it's a new programme their starting and I'd like to take it. There is more to tell about us, but we want to do that together."

Welsh eyed him up. "That must have been really hard to walk into Ray. God that poor guy can't cut a break, as if he hasn't had enough suffering and punishment in his life. So this transfer, you sure about this and this other stuff? So when is Fraser flying in to talk about this?"

Ray's face lit up and he pulled back the blinds to reveal Fraser and Benton sitting at his desk. Welsh stood behind him. "So he came with you and whose kid is that?"

Looking out at them, Ray replied, "Ah Sir, that's part of what we have to talk about."

Welsh opened his office door. "Big Red, baby, my office now."

At seeing Welsh's face Fraser found himself smiling and made his way to the office. "Right you are Sir."

Entering and sitting down, "Hello Sir so nice to see you again, sorry it has been so long," said Fraser.

Shaking his hand, "It's OK Cons...what is it now? Sergeant, right, and this is..." Welsh said pointing to the baby.

Fraser and Ray looked at each other, "Ah yes Sir I am a Sergeant now,” Fraser confirmed, “and this is..." Fraser hesitated, looking down at the baby and then at Ray for confirmation it was OK to go on and getting a nod to do so, "this is Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser."

Welsh went silent. Ray figured Fraser was tired of telling the story, so he did, he told it all. The story left Welsh speechless for a bit. When he finally found his words, "My god Fraser, why didn't you phone us when this first happened? When one of my men is hurting I want to know and help them." This made Ray smile, Welsh still thought of Fraser as one of his.

Fraser didn't know quite what to say at first. "Sir I was lost after it happened. I didn't speak to anyone. If it wasn't for Laura I probably wouldn't have eaten much either. She didn't blame me. My god she gave us custody of her son and blessed him after us both.” Fraser felt tears sting his eyes, but willed them not to fall.

Welsh nodded, "You're a good man Fraser. You did everything that you could do. Stop beating yourself up over this. Now you're punishing yourself by marrying Kowalski here." This lightened the mood and they laughed. Ray swears that even baby Benton giggled at this.

Fraser turned to smile at Ray, "Sir I love Ray very much and it's going to be an honour to marry him. We hope you will attend?”

Still nodding, Welsh replied, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now this transfer, come back in two days and we will start the paperwork." Welsh's phone started ringing so they made their goodbyes and promised to come back.

Finally, after collecting the GTO from lock up and doing a little bit of shopping, they were back at the apartment. Ray closed the door, "My god Ben what a day. OK I'll put Benton to bed, you wash out his bottles, then we will have tea and order pizza, what d'ya say?"

Putting the bags down on the counter, "That's a fine idea Ray," nodded Fraser.

Ray headed off putting Benton to bed and Fraser put away the shopping then started on the bottles. Fraser was not feeling too well, but he knew if he told Ray, Ray would freak out. Fraser listened to Ray singing softly to Benton to get him to sleep, he thought that Ray had such a sweet voice.

Just as Ray entered the kitchen to see Fraser at the sink, he saw Fraser sway and go down. Fraser went down hard. Ray shouted, "Ben! Oh my God, oh my God Ben!"

Ray was frantic patting Fraser all over. Fraser came around very quickly. "Ray what happened? Ah, I think I fainted, I think?"

Ray sat cradling Fraser on the floor giving him chocolate and water. "Ben why didn't ya tell me you weren't feeling well? I know you're still not eating right Ben. You're going to have ta, ya know, you're going to have to do better. We have Benton now, you have to do it for us, I can't do this alone, you're going to talk to someone, OK?”

Fraser looked into those worried eyes, "You're right Ray, I'm sorry. I promise I will do better and I will talk to someone. I'm sorry I caused you pain, it won't happen again."

Ray got him to his feet and onto the couch, "You'd better mister, I want my husband to be alive when I marry him. Now sit still and I'll make tea and I'm ordering two pizzas and you're going to eat every bit of it, got it?"

Fraser smiled, "Got it Ray."

Ray went back to the couch with phone in hand and kissed Fraser long and hard, with more passion then ever before, to show Fraser just what he'd be losing if he didn't help himself. Fraser caught on, "Right you are Ray and I love you."

With one more peck, "Love ya too Ben." Ray went and ordered the pizzas and Fraser swore he was not losing this, he would do whatever it takes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning dawned and today was the day Ray Vecchio and Stella were coming for dinner at Ray's apartment. Ray had made the phone call before he and Fraser went to bed, saying that they had something to discuss with them both. They wanted to do it at Ray's apartment because Fraser still wasn't feeling well enough to go out for dinner. To say that Stella demanded to know what they wanted to talk about was an understatement. Before Ray hung up Stella finished with, "God Ray you're still a stubborn piece of sh..." Ray hung up and cut her off. She still had the power to make him feel an inch tall.

Now Benton was ready in his pushchair and Diefenbaker was at Francesca's because he missed Ante, so with a final check on the apartment they set off to buy what they needed for the dinner.

As Fraser pushed the trolley, he asked, "Ray does Stella have a preference what she'd eat for dinner?”

Guiding Benton's pushchair, Ray replied, "She likes pasta and chicken, oh ya and veg I guess, but it's been awhile ya know.”

Fraser took note of Ray's tone. Ray was still withdrawn from the phone call last night. Fraser prayed he could keep his mouth shut during dinner for Ray's sake. He did not like this woman, the way she treated Ray was unacceptable. "Ray, Ray Vecchio likes that also, so that would be just fine. Perhaps we could make some pineapple pizza as well, give them a choice?”

Ray smiled, he knew what Fraser was doing, "Thanks Ben."

They were pretty tired from shopping, but had to get down to cooking. As Fraser insisted on cooking the pizzas from scratch that left Ray to chop the vegetables and cook the pasta and chicken. Ray was so nervous that he cut his fingers a number of times. Eventually Fraser suggested that Ray feed and play with Benton before their guests arrive, that way they hoped he'd sleep through the meal at least, as Benton would be the last thing they'd talk about.

Pacing while holding Benton, Ray said, "Sorry Ben I...I know I must be driving ya nuts. I'm sorry it's just a big deal ya know. You must be just as nervous telling Vecchio an' all. I know, I know I was married to Stella, you worked with Vecchio...unless Ben, do you have something to tell me?" Ray added wriggling his eyebrows at him.

Fraser giggled, "Ray, Ray, Ray you're incorrigible!"

Fraser went back to cooking and Ray went to feeding and playing with Benton. Sitting on the floor, he spoke to the baby, "OK Benton, now rules for when our guests arrive. You stay quiet OK? No crying, no giggling until we come and get you OK? OK Benton we'll play a game, Simon says be quiet." Ray swore he saw Benton throw his eyes to heaven as if to say 'duh Dad'.

A few hours passed and food was ready, wine was breathing and table was set. Benton was thankfully sound asleep in the bedroom, so there was no visible evidence of a child there. It was going to be hard enough explaining their relationship and moving to Canada, to add Benton to it was going to be very hard indeed.

Just before they arrived Fraser pulled Ray into an embrace and a long and deep kiss. Pulling back to look Ray in the eyes, "We're going to be fine. We're in this as a family OK? Just know that I love you."

Ray pulled back into the hug, "God I love you Ben, so much. Together forever."

Finally the knock came to the door. Ray opened the door, "Hey Stell, Vecchio, come in.”

Stella wasn't even in through the door when she started, "Ray what is it that you want for god's sake?"

With a sigh Ray just said, "Can I take your coats and we will talk after dinner. Ben is in the kitchen, so go on in and I'll just hang these."

Vecchio handed him his coat, "Look Kowalski, is everything OK?” he asked quietly. “Sorry about Stella, she was up all night worrying about this."

Ray just shrugged his shoulders, "Look we'll talk alright. Go on in, Ben is really looking forward to seeing you again."

Ray Vecchio was worried, but pushed it down and headed for the kitchen. Vecchio stood for a moment just looking at Fraser. He was at the oven bending down taking out the bread. It was when Fraser stood that Ray Vecchio saw just how much weight his friend had lost and he was shocked at it. Finding his voice, "Hey Benny, how are ya?"

Fraser turned with a light up the room smile. Before Ray knew it he was in a tight hug. It was something that Fraser never did, but it had been a while so maybe Fraser had changed somehow? "Good to see you Ray, you look great,” said Fraser in a shaky voice.

Ray got out of the hug, "I'd love to say the same thing Benny, but you look like hell, what happened?”

Fraser paled more. "Ray we will talk, just please after dinner, OK? I promise. It's important.”

Stella stood behind her former husband, "Well Ray what's this all about? You love drama don't you."

Doing his best to keep a steady voice, Ray replied, "No Stell, I do not love drama and I think only while you're here ye should call me Stan, or Kowalski, or something. Just so there's no mix up, but only while yer here."

Throwing her eyes to heaven, "Very well Stan,” she said with a sarcastic tone.

Sitting at the table everyone was tucking into their food and they all seemed to be enjoying the food. Deciding to try and break the tension in the air Ray Vecchio spoke. "Nice spread, who cooked?"

Fraser and Stan looked at each other, "Ben cooked the pizzas from scratch and I did the pasta, chicken and veg, no big deal."

Ray Vecchio smiled, shaking his head, "Don't sell yourself short Stan, it's really good, almost like Ma's."

Stella gave a snort and they all looked at her, she didn't speak just continued to eat, but it wasn't long before she did, "I see you're just as clumsy as ever Stan. Did you manage to cut all your fingers?"

Pushing his plate away, "No Stell, I had other things on my mind,” Ray snapped, “I'm sorry I'm not as good as you. Oh sorry, you're chief." She didn't reply back.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and dessert went down a treat. Stella was getting restless, "Come on already, tell us now, or we are leaving.”

Grabbing her arm Ray Vecchio said, "Stella just be quiet, they will tell us in their own time.”

Fraser mouthed the word, "Thanks," then, "Coffee, tea, then we will sit and speak."

Tea and coffee were made and now they all sat around the table looking at each other, but before Fraser opened his mouth Ray Vecchio did. "Look Benny before you start, there is something I want to ask you if that's OK?”

Fraser looked at him curiously for a moment, "Very well Ray, that would be fine.”

Ray Vecchio held his coffee mug, "Benny, can you explain how a $200,000 dollar mortgage disappeared and how, all of a sudden, trust funds with $10,000 for Maria's two and Francesca's little one turned up? The lawyer just said they were a gift from someone. Would you know anything about that as I'm very confused and Ma won't tell me? I know she knows."

Fraser was looking very embarrassed and blushing terribly, "Ray I...I..."

Ray sat back, "Yeah I thought as much. Now what I want to know is why and how did you get that much money Benny?”

All eyes were on Fraser, waiting for answer, "Ray I would have paid the mortgage as soon as you took it out, but it was tied up for a bit and wouldn't be released for a while. It was my fault you took it out. I put you in that situation Ray, I nearly ran off with her. If you hadn't shot me I would have cost your family a home. I couldn't have lived with myself if I did." Ray tried to interrupt, but Fraser held a hand up to stop him. Fraser went on, "No Ray it was my fault. I used the money my father left me, the money from the dam. I was never going to use it on myself, I wanted to put it to good use. As far as the trust funds, well college is expensive Ray, I didn't want them worrying about that. It should build up more before they get their money, it goes in once a month.”

Ray finally got a word in, "But Benny I did that for you. You're my best friend. I would do it again for you in a heartbeat. Ma knows doesn't she, that it was you. Did you tell Maria and Francesca yet you gave those trust funds?”

Fraser cleared his throat, “Yes Ray, your mother knows. She came by the Consulate with a copy of deeds to the house and Ray, she hugged and kissed me. She told me there was no need for me to have done that, that she was not mad at me for almost going with her. I didn't know she knew. Then your mother ordered me to Sunday dinner, said she wanted all her family there, that included her Mountie son and her other Ray."

Ray Vecchio looked at Stan, "Ya Benny, Ma loves you both. I don't have enough thank yous to say for what you to did for my family, sorry, our family while I was gone and you Stan. It was you I bet that paid all those bills that never showed up, only the receipts from them, am I right?" Stan blushed just as much as Fraser had done. That was enough for Ray, "Thank you,” he said.

Stella was sick of waiting, "OK, OK, enough. Now Stan, get on with what you want to tell us.”

Stan took a breath, clutching his mug for dear life. "OK Stell, I was thinking of leaving of leaving the force, but I...I was offered a transfer to Ben's detachment. It's a new cross border programme and I took it.” Stella went to speak but Stan stopped her. "Stell please wait 'til I'm finished OK? Anyway it couldn't have come at a better time. I've recently decided to act upon my feelings I have for someone. Stell I'm in love again. I never thought in a million years that I would be again, but I am and I'm getting married. I'm marrying...I'm marrying Ben, Stell. I hope you can be happy for me, 'cos I'm happy for you and Vecchio?"

Stella was stunned. She suddenly stood up sending her chair crashing to the ground. The noise thankfully wasn't loud enough to wake Benton. She just started shouting, "Are you crazy? Are you just plain stupid? God I knew you where dumb Stanley. You're not gay, or was our marriage a sham? Did you screw men behind my back while we were married Stanley? God my parents were right, I should never have married you, stupid son of a..." Ray Vecchio stopped her. Stella was surprised by her husband grabbing her arm, "Don't tell me Ray that you condone these...these faggot cops?"

Stans eyes were filling with tears. "Stell please don't. I never once, not once cheated on you, not even after I caught you with my best friend. I'd never do that, I loved you too much you know that? I only ever had two lovers Stell, you and Ben. How could you say that?”

Ray Vecchio picked up her chair and sat her back in it. Then he said, "Stella that was totally uncalled for. From what I heard, Kowalski is a very loyal person and Stella, you should know better."

Ray look from Fraser to Stan. Fraser looked horrified and Stan looked broken. "Benny let me ask you, are you happy? And I mean really happy to be marrying Kowalski here and starting a new life with him up in Freezerland?”

Light came into Fraser's eyes as soon as he spoke. "Ray I can honestly say I've never been happier, I didn't know love could feel this strong, or this good and Ray I hope you don't hate me, or are disgusted by my relationship with Stan, but I'd love you by my side as my best man on our wedding day?”

Ray smiled a sad smile, "I was worried about you after Victoria. I was worried that she scarred you so much that you'd never find love, but now you have. I can see it your eyes Benny when you say his name and no I'm not disgusted by your relationship not even a little bit. Who else would stand up there with you Benny? I'd pop you if you'd have asked anyone else.” With that, Ray came around the table and gave both Fraser and Stan a hug. Ray whispered into Stan's ear, "You hurt him, I'll kill you.”

Stan let out a breath, "Thanks Vecchio, it means a lot to us. We will let you know all the details of wedding when we do. The village is kinda running it."

Ray laughed, "OK thanks.”

Stella was horrified at her husband and starting to shout loudly again, standing and sending her chair crashing again. That made Stan do the same, "Please Stell keep your voice down or you'll..."

Stella kept shouting over him, "Or I'll what Stan? I can't believe this! You know your dad stopped talking to you for eight years because you joined the police. What is he going to say to this? You're just so stupid. I don't even know how you get dressed in the morning!"

Finally Fraser couldn't hold back any longer. He stood and shouted, "ENOUGH ALREADY!" Everyone stopped in shock. Fraser never got angry. Fraser went on, "Mrs Vecchio, I'm sick and tired of listening to you cut down Stan. I can't hold my tongue any longer. I'm sorry Stan, sorry Ray, but I have to say this." They all stayed quiet. "Mrs Vecchio I've listened to you for three years cut down this man every chance you got. You didn't even care who was around or what it did to him. Do you know how hard it was not to...I won't go there, but I wanted to make you stop. Stan is a good, kind, gentle and loving man. You didn't know you had a good thing, but do you know. I'm glad that you didn't because I would never have had the honour or never have had the chance to be marrying him."

Stella rose to her feet as she had sat in shock at Fraser getting angry. "Hold on a god damn minute Constable."

Fraser cut her off, "Sergeant."

Stella frowned, "What?”

Giving a wicked smile, Fraser replied, "I'm a Sergeant now Mrs Vecchio."

Just then a wailing cry came from the bedroom. Stan looked at Fraser, “Great timing hey?"

All looking at each other, as Fraser headed down the hall to the bedroom. Ray leaned forward and asked, "What was that?”

Stan just said, "You'll see.”

Stella and Ray went completely still as they saw Fraser come down the hall holding a baby. "Sorry about that, he woke, he must be hungry. Stan could you get the rest of Benton's feed for me please?"

Ray leaned in, "Am Benny, whose baby is that? Oh God, are you a father and never told me?"

Stan handed Fraser the feed, "Thank you kindly," said Fraser. As he began to feed Benton, he explained. "Ray this is Benton. His mother was Laura, she was one of my first cases up there, domestic abuse. I tried so hard for her to get help for herself and her daughter Lucy and to press charges, but she wouldn't. Until one day it went too far. He hit her while she was pregnant and then he hit Lucy. She left and came to me finally for help, only on the way her car broke down. Luckily I was coming down that road. I had to deliver her baby at the side of the road and then I got them to the safe house.”

Fraser took a breath. "Only Mr Coyne, that was her husband, found the safe house and kidnapped the children. We tracked them to the cliff. I tried to get him to hand over the children saying he didn't want to hurt them, but he put Benton here in the snow and threw Lucy off the cliff and shot my arm before jumping himself. I ran to see Lucy, she was holding on, the angel she was and I had to use my injured arm. I couldn't hold her she was panicking too much and she fell from me. Ray I saw her eyes looking at me all the way down. She was only six and I couldn't save her. She thought of me as a hero, some hero I turned out to be and Mr Coyne only fell a few feet, landed on a ledge, only got a broken hip and legs, but Lucy...she died.”

Stan rubbed his back as Fraser went on. "It turned out the former Sergeant gave Mr Coyne their whereabouts. Laura never blamed me, she thanked me for saving Benton and for trying with Lucy. She'd bring Benton over every night and dinner and she asked if I'd be his godfather. Then Ra...Stan came up and they became friends she asked him also. I she knew of our...my feelings for Ray, so you know. She got us to sign custody papers, just in case anything happened to her we'd get him straight away. Even the birth certificate I signed so the father couldn't touch him." Fraser's voice was cracking. "At his blessing she blessed him Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser. That's the funny part Ray, turns out she was family, a Fraser, she changed back before she died. She didn't tell us she was dying, well she did, two days after Benton's blessing. Now here we are a family."

The room was very quiet before Ray spoke. "Jesus Benny, I'm so sorry. I don't know...my god Benny, from what you tell me you did everything that you could. You tried to warn Laura and she didn't listen. It was not your fault that Lucy died it was her Dad's fault. Laura obviously cared a great deal about you both to give you such a precious gift Benny. I'm so proud of you Benny."

Stella was furious, "Let's go Ray. I will not stay here and listen to this crap."

Ray snapped, "No Stella, you go. I want to spend time with my friends, I've not seen them in ages and how could you be so insensitive? Oh go home and I'll see you later.”

Stella put on her coat, "Don't bother Ray." With that, she left.

They all stared at the door as Stella stormed off. Fraser felt really guilty. "God I'm sorry Ray, should I go after her or something and apologise?”

Both Stan and Ray looked at each other and said at the same time, "Oh no, you don't mess with THE STELLA!"

Stan got a beer for himself and Ray and water for Fraser and sat back down, thinking how much Stella can still affect him which was nuts, they'd been apart a long time? Now this new Ray was going through what he did with The Stella.

Ray sipped his beer slowly. "So Benny how are ye handling the daddy thing?”

Both men smiled sweet smiles and Fraser replied. "Fine so far Ray, thank you kindly."

Ray kept talking, "Benny I hate to say this, but you look like shit. You've lost so much weight. That case really hit you hard didn't it, are you seeing anyone about this Benny, you know, getting help?”

Fraser had finished feeding Benton and was now burping him, "No Ray I'm not seeing anyone right now about it, but I will. I'm trying to get better. Stan has already warned me, so don't worry."

Putting both his hands on the table Ray began, "Benny, but I do worry about you. You're going to have to try Benny, you have a family now. What happens if you get really sick over this? What happens then?”

Stan put his two cents in. "He is right Ben. I mean, you've already fainted on me the other night and Gill told me you've fainted a few times up there. We'll help you, Ray and I, but you also have to help yourself. As I said before I want the man I'm going to marry to be there on our wedding day. Look, we're not ganging up on you, we're just worried about you."

Ray was horrified, "Jesus Benny, you're fainting? For god's sake you go see someone tomorrow, or so help me God I'll set not only Ma on you, but I'll set Francesca as well. So what do you have to say to that Benny?”

Stan chuckled and Fraser swallowed. "OK, OK Ray, I promise I'll go see someone as soon as I can, but I can't go tomorrow. We're seeing Stan's parents and yours tomorrow."

Ray laughed, "Geez guys, yer really making work for yourselves aren't ye."

Ray kept looking at Benton. "Would it be OK if I held him Benny?” he asked.

Without hesitation Fraser handed over Benton. "Benton, this is your Uncle Ray so be good, OK?" Benton just giggled up into their faces.

Ray smiled beautifully at Benton. "Ah guys he is one cute kid. Benny I swear he really is a Fraser, he has the Fraser blue eyes. Well, your blue eyes." Stan was so happy. The fact that Vecchio didn't react badly and that he was being supportive not only of Ben and Benton, but of himself as well.

Drinking his beer, Stan said, "Ya he does doesn't he. Thank God because I've seen his...I wouldn't call him 'dad', but a sperm donor and there is no way he is growing up like that. He is growing up looking like my Ben." Stan then blushed to high heaven at the words that spilled out of his mouth.

Ray noticed that Benton had one of Fraser's shirts wrapped around him. "Am Benny, is this one of your shirts?"

Fraser took a look. "Ah yes. It's the same one I wrapped him in the day I delivered him. Since that day he won't sleep without it. We found out the hard way the other night." Fraser shook his head. "Poor Dief jumped a mile high." They all laughed and looked around for Dief, then remembered he was with Francesca.

Benton had fallen asleep in Ray's arms. Fraser smiled at this. "Ray you seem like a natural. You'll make a great father someday." Stan and Ray shared a look, they both knew the same argument. Stella would say, "You know it's not the right time Ray. I'm just getting ahead Ray." It was always about her needs and not about his needs, or even their needs together.

Ray answered in a sad voice, "Ah I don't think so Benny. Stella I think will never want to have children and after her behaviour here tonight," Ray paused, "I'm not sure I'd want them with her, or even to stay married to her. Would you want Benton here to grow up with kind of prejudice? I don't think so."

Fraser and Stan looked at Ray open mouthed. Stan started, "Ya mean you'd leave her after what happened here tonight? After one outburst?” Fraser watched them. He thought it best to stay quiet, after all they were the ones that knew Stella the best. Stan went on, "Vecchio, make sure you've thought about this. Don't make your mind up based on what happened here tonight. I'm sure it was just shock or something. Well she was always trying ta make me feel an inch tall, but that was just Stella.”

Silence reigned for a bit before Ray spoke in a sad tone, "Well you see Benny, Stan, it's not just what happened here tonight and I tell you I'm never going to forgive her for the way she treated you both. That was unacceptable. No one should be spoken to like that, I mean for God's sake she didn't even ask if you were OK Benny! How you were coping with that little girls death, I...I just...I'm so disappointed in her right now.” Ray still held Benton, it made him sad that he may never have this of his own, but still he continued, "You see this isn't the first time, she's used derogatory remarks before. Used names I didn't like. I mean, I know I'm Catholic and I may follow some of the teachings, but not this one. I mean, if God didn't want two men to fall in love then he wouldn't let it happen and I can see it pour out of you two. Now how can that be wrong? I don't think so."

Stan spoke softly, "Ya Vecchio, now that I think about it she used to do that when we were married as well. I hated it. That's why I was nervous telling her. I was nervous for Ben telling you over you being Catholic and all, well I'm Catholic, but as you can tell not a practising one. Now I'm babbling sorry, I'm sorry, I'll shut up now."

They chatted for a while longer. Ray glanced at the clock. "Guys, it's been really great, but I think it's time I went home and faced The Stella. Before I do, can I give you a hand putting Benton to bed? Since I may never have this myself.”

Stan was clearing the table, "Sure Vecchio, go ahead. Why don't you and Ben go ahead and do it while I clean up here?" Stan waved them off.

Once alone in the bedroom, Ray changed Benton into a clean nappy and his night clothes then tucked him into bed. Fraser put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Ray you really are a natural at this. I truly hope you have this one day.”

Ray sighed, "Me too Benny, me too." Then Ray faced Fraser and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Really Benny, why didn't you call me, Ma, or Welsh when all this happened? Any one of us would have helped you, you know that don't you? Well know this Benny my friend, I'm here for you now. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what and that goes for Stan as well, OK?"

Fraser ran his thumb over his eyebrow, "I'm sorry Ray, I didn't talk to anyone and well, Gill my secretary rang Stan to come. Well she had been hovering over his number for days, I knew what she was going to do, but I'm glad she did, or I wouldn't have all this now, a family.”

As Ray put on his coat to leave, "One more thing guys, would you like me to be at Ma's tomorrow when ye break the news to her and the , especially Francesca? You know, a bit of support?”

Fraser and Stan said at the same time, "Oh god ya!" They made their goodbyes and watched Ray leave.

Fraser asked, "Do you think that they'll be OK Ray?”

Ray let out a breath, "Ben I couldn't really say, but I wouldn't say it looks good. Stella is as stubborn as a mule.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray Vecchio finally made it home. The apartment was in darkness. Ray knew that Stella was home as her car was there and her coat and bag were in their usual spot. Ray started, "Stella, Stella, I'm home, can we talk? I need to know why you acted like that, how could you be so cruel?"

There was quietness for such a long time that Ray thought that Stella either just took another coat and went out, or she was just been stubborn. Ray knew she wouldn't be sleeping at this early hour. He was getting exasperated now, "Stella for god's sake get out here and TALK.”

Stella stormed out of her study come home office, "What the hell are you doing here Ray? I told you not to bother coming home did I not and you come in here shouting? I was on an important call Ray, so say what you have to say and leave for heaven's sake."

Ray kept his coat on. "Stella keep your voice down. I just want to know how you could be so cruel to Benny and Stan? Tell me, explain that to me, why Stella?”

Stella just stared at him as if he had two heads "Cruel? You're saying that I was cruel? Ray those two are fucking queers, how can you stand there and condone what they're doing? Are you telling me you don't see anything wrong with that picture? Two men getting married for Christ's sake and raising a little boy, now tell me that's not sick?”

Ray thought Stella couldn't get any more cruel. "Stella how dare you say that! They are doing a fantastic job with that child. Laura would never have given them custody if they weren't good enough Stella and as a matter fact no I don't see anything wrong with them getting married. They're in love and if you couldn't see that pour out of them tonight then you're blind.”

Stella was furious, "Blind? You're calling me blind? I was married to that dumbass Stanley for fifteen years, I know how that idiot thinks. He was always jumping into things. What the hell is he thinking marring that stupid Canadian? I bet he brainwashed him, he was always filling his head with crap about how clever he was, how good he was. How clever? Ya right."

Ray stepped closer to her, "Stella are you listening to yourself? How can you talk about your ex-husband like that and about Benny? How dare you! I will not stand here and let you say things like about them."

Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "You won't let me. You won't let me, OK Mr ex-Detective. You tell me what's what if you're so clever."

Ray was red faced with anger. "Stella you didn't even ask Benny if he was OK. You could see it on his face how much that little girl's death affected him. Instead you said 'I'm not listening to this crap' and left. For too long now Stella you've acted like this, not just about Benny and Stan, but you've made remarks before. I don't think I can put up with this. You either change or I can't stay in this marriage Stella."

Stella glared at him. "Well Ray I'll make it easy for you. That call you interrupted, that was me filing for divorce. I was thinking about it for a while now. I did not sign up to be married to a cop again. You could harm my career by going back, but you just helped more by your behaviour tonight."

Ray nodded, "If that's the way you feel Stella very well, but I'm telling you, I'm not lying on the divorce papers. Everyone will know on record that you're a bigot." Stella slapped him hard across the face. Ray just grinned at her giving her no satisfaction and headed for the bedroom and packed a bag. Glancing around the room there was not one bit of his tastes in the whole place, it was all Stella. Ray took off his wedding ring and placed it on the dresser and left.

An hour later Fraser and Ray sat on the couch cuddled up to each other, still reeling from Ray's and Stella's visit. They where saddened by Stella but delighted in Ray Vecchio's reaction. Just as they were wondering how they were getting on, a knock came to the door.

Ray answered it. Ray Vecchio stood there with bag in hand and Ray Kowalski saw that he had no wedding ring on any more. Knowing what had happened, he said, "Come in Vecchio it will be OK I promise.”

Ray Vecchio shook his head and came in. "Thanks Kowalski, hey Benny.” Both Fraser and Stan hugged him. They would be there for him just as he was there for them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray Kowalski woke to a smell that welcomed him, coffee. Glancing at the clock he saw it read eight a.m. Ray looked over and saw that Ben was still in a deep sleep. Yesterday had been a tough day and today maybe tougher. With a soft kiss to Fraser's temple Ray got up and after the bathroom, made his way to the kitchen.

Ray Vecchio sat in the kitchen looking tired. He turned to the sound of someone coming in, seeing a sleepy, rumbled looking Stan was very amusing.

Ray Vecchio spoke first, "Morning sleepy head, coffee's up, hope you don't mind? Couldn't sleep."

With a wave of his hand Stan poured himself a mug and sat. "That's no problem Vecchio, make yourself at home.”

Shaking his head Ray replied, "Na I'll get out of yer hair today, I'll find a hotel or something."

Looking at him straight in the eyes Stan said, "Oh no you don't, you're staying right here. You were there for us, we're going to be there for you. We won't take no for an answer. So how are you keeping this morning, sunk in yet?”

Taking a long drink of his coffee, "Thanks Kowalski, I knew you must be a good guy. My Benny wouldn't have given you his heart otherwise, not after her. You sure it's OK I stay coz I can find somewhere?"

Ray was stopped by Stan waving his hand and saying, "Shut up."

Ray mimicked Fraser, "Understood," and they both laughed.

Stan rubbed his hand through his hair, "Really Vecchio, how ya holding up? I know Stell, she can be...well she can be pig stubborn."

Ray sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "To be honest Kowalski, if she hadn't filed for the divorce I would have after last night. I'm so sorry for the way she spoke to ye. I mean, as I said she has made remarks before, but this was past the point of no return."

Pouring fresh coffee for them both Stan sat back down. "So what's your plans for today other then coming with us for support later? Oh I should tell you that Frannie...she already knows about us and Benton. Well we really didn't have a choice to tell her, she kinda cornered us at the station."

Ray laughed, "Sheesh ye were brave. How'd she take it?”

Stan smiled. "Actually she hugged and kissed us both. She said if she was to lose Fraser to anyone she was glad it was me. I tell ya Vecchio, she freaked me out.”

Ray still laughed. "You sure it was Frannie? Anyway I have a meeting with Welsh today. I'm going back, I can't not be a cop. You know it's all I know and love. I think that's part of why Stella is doing this, she just wouldn't listen to what I had to say about why I wanted to. I never said nothing about her opening her own practice."

Stan nodded. "Ya I get ya. I'm glad I'll still be doing that when I move up north. Ben will be my boss so things are good. Never mind Stell, if it's not about her it's not important.”

Drinking his coffee Ray spoke, "You're a brave man Kowalski having Benny as a boss.” They laughed. "Listen, I'll be back later after my meeting, why don't I take Benton for ye, give ye a break? Maybe go have a meal together, or see a movie? Have some alone time, between yer visits I'm sure ye need it. Besides you'll have everyone around all the time here and at home I bet, so let me do this for ye.”

Stan replied, "You want to mind Benton? Jeez Vecchio that would great. I mean, you sure you don't mind? To be honest I think Ben needs the break. He's not well, other than the weight loss. I think he has been taking his pain killers. He has been holding his back a bit lately.”

Ray rubbed his face again, "Shit, shit he has been having back pain. Fuck, do you think it's my bullet?”

Stan hadn't thought of that. "Oh I never thought about that Vecchio, but I don't think so. I think it's down to stress, or it could be the fact that he jumped off a freakin' cliff to catch a criminal three weeks ago?"

They were interrupted by Benton crying, so Stan hurried to get him before he woke Fraser up, but Fraser was in such a deep sleep that hadn't heard Benton crying or Stan come in to get him.

Stan came back into the kitchen with Benton. Benton's crying had stopped right away. Ray asked, "Well, did he wake?”

Stan shook his head, "Na Ben is still out of it. Here can you hold him for a minute while I fix his bottle?"

Ray took him, "Sure, would you like me to change his diaper while you do that?"

Stan smiled at Ray's eagerness and it was obvious that Ray should be a dad someday. "Sure please Vecchio if you'd like, there is some in that bag over there and fresh clothes as well, thank you."

Ray took Benton and got the bag with the nappies and clothes and went about changing Benton. Ray spoke softly to Benton, "So young man, you going to be good for your Uncle Ray? No peeing into my face OK?” Benton giggled. Ray smiled, "I'll take that as a yes shall I?"

Stan smiled as he made the bottle, listening to Ray talk to Benton. He wished Stella could see this, that she could see how wonderful a child can be, how wonderful Ray was with a child. She was really missing out on something really special.

Ray finished changing Benton without getting peed on thank God and into fresh clothes. He sat down just as the bottle was ready. Instead of handing him back to Stan to be fed, Stan handed him the bottle, "Why don't you feed him? I'll go wake Ben he won't want to sleep late."

Ray took the bottle, "You don't mind? Sure I'd love to feed him thanks. Ya Benny isn't great at sleeping in so go change and wake him. Make yourself presentable for your parents.” Stan headed off and Ray began to feed Benton.

Stan took a shower and changed before calling Fraser. Stan sat at the side of the bed and kissed Fraser on the head. "Hey Ben, Ben time to get up. Gonna meet the parents today Ben.”

Fraser slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock and saw it was half past nine. Fraser sat up fast, "Good god Stan you let me sleep in so late! I'm sorry I must have been tired. I'll get up now and help you with Benton, I'm sorry.”

Putting his hands on Fraser's and holding him there, "Hey slow down there Ben. Its OK, ya needed ta sleep. Anyway Vecchio is helping, he has already changed him and is now feeding him. Think we can hire him as a nanny Ben?”

Fraser smiled, “Ra...Stan, Stan, Stan you're terrible. How is Ray this morning?”

Rubbing Fraser's arms, Stan replied, “Actually Ben, Vecchio is fine. He is going back to work at the 27th. Oh ya, he has offered to look after Benton today for a while so we can have some alone time. He is great with Benton I must say."

It wasn't long before they were all seated around the table. Ray still had hold of Benton in his arms. Benton seemed to be enjoying it because he couldn't stop smiling, or cooing up in to Ray's face.

They chatted for a while before it was time to leave. Ray headed for his meeting with Welsh and agreed to look after Benton later that day. Fraser and Stan got ready to leave for Ray's parent's house.

As they sat in the GTO Fraser took Ray's hand. "Ray we are going to be fine. Your parents are good people OK?"

Ray held his hand tight, "Ya they are and they are going to love you coz I love you and they'll love Benton as well, another grandchild, what's not to love right? OK let's get going then.” They headed off still not letting go of one another's hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the driveway of Ray's parents house. Ray's parents had moved into a house and out of the trailer a little over a year ago. They still had their trailer in case they wanted to travel which suited them perfectly. The four of them sat in the GTO starring at the house. Ray was a nervous wreck. Fraser spoke softly, "Ray we are going to be fine. Your parents love you and I'm sure they are going to love Benton as well, so come on, let's head in.”

Ray's hands gripped the steering wheel as if it were a lifeline. "Ben I'm scared, what if what if they leave me again just like they did when I joined the academy? I couldn't bear that Ben, I just couldn't, not again."

Fraser took Ray's hands off the steering wheel. "Ray, Ray, Ray listen, your parents love you, they won't leave OK? Come on and we'll go in, anyway your mother just saw us and is coming this way."  
   
Ray squeezed Fraser's hands, "OK Ben pitter patter lets get at her." Ray said that in a worried tone.

Ray got out of the car as did Fraser. While Fraser got Benton and Diefenbaker out whom they picked up on the way there, Ray ran to his mother. Mrs Kowalski ran to Ray, "Stanley! Oh my Stanley, so good to see you my boy."  
   
Ray picked her up in a hug and swung her around. Putting her back down, he smiled, "Hi Mum, good to see you too. Ben and I have some news, is Dad here?”

Ray's mother frowned. "Stanley my dear, is something wrong? Has something happened? Oh Stanley, your father is inside with Jess, Robbie and Sam. Your brother is here, you timed it perfectly."

Ray smiled a nervous smile. Fraser approached carrying Benton in his carry chair. Mrs Kowalski beamed, "Oh Fraser, Fraser so good to see you. Are you visiting my boy?" She then noticed the baby, "Oh my, such a darling baby, is the baby yours Fraser my dear?"

Fraser looked at Ray, but Ray spoke first, "Mum can we go in so we can talk please? I think it's a good idea that James is here, get it over with.”  
   
Taking his arm his mother asked, "You're frightening me Stanley, get what over with? Something's wrong, something bad, oh my god Stanley are you sick?"  
   
Patting her hand, "No Mum nothing is wrong I promise and I'm not sick. Let's go get dad and James OK and talk.” They headed inside. The house was beautiful. It had a wrap around porch with seating. Inside was warm and cosy and very homely.

They were no sooner in the door when Ray was attacked by three children. All shouting, "Uncle Ray, Uncle Ray, Uncle Ray!"  
   
Ray bent down to greet them all, hugging them tightly, "Hey guys so good to see ya, missed ya.”

The three kids then spotted their favourite Mountie and wolf. All ran to greet him being careful of the baby, "Hi Ben nice to see you again and hiya Dief." All hugged Fraser's legs and Dief around the neck.

A voice sounded behind Ray, "Ray, Ray is that you?"  
   
Ray turned, "James, oh god James." Ray ran and hugged his brother tight, both shed tears. Ray hadn't seen his brother since he buried his wife, the mother of his children. They were childhood sweethearts. She was tragically killed by a drunk driver six months ago.

Pulling back, Ray asked, "Hey bro, how ya holding up?"  
   
James wiped his face, "Not so good, but I have to keep going for the kids ya know. So what brings you here Ray?"  
   
Ray cleared his throat, "We need...we all need to talk, get Dad and join us. Leave the kids to play with Dief, we can tell them later OK and before you say anything, it's not bad news and I'm not sick.” James nodded and went to get their dad.

After Ray greeted his Dad they all sat around the dinning room table. Ray held Benton in his arms. Ray needed him to keep him grounded.

Ray looked at Fraser and smiled. Taking a breath, "OK Mum, Dad, James, you know I love you all right, so please don't hate me OK? OK, OK I was thinking of leaving my job. I had been thinking about it for a while, but in the past, well, few weeks I got new hope for a great future. I've fallen in love. I mean real love, stronger than the love I ever had for Stella and I'm getting married."

Ray's mum spoke, "But why would we be mad at that Stanley? If you're in love is this not a good thing and getting married? Who is she who stole your heart?”

Ray's brother knew right away that it was the Mountie. In fact James was the only person who knew of Ray's preference and had been there for him and supported him greatly as did James' wife when she was alive. Ray glanced at James and James smiled and nodded, showing Ray he knew and approved so that gave Ray the strength to go on.

Ray cradled Benton. "OK, OK, god, OK I'm marrying...I'm marrying Ben. Mum, Dad I love him and I'm marrying him. I've a job working at his post, a cross border exchange thing, I'll be working for Ben and I've a new son which I'll explain in a minute, but please don't hate me, don't leave me again...Mum, Dad?"

Silence reigned for just a moment. Ray was shocked that it was his Dad not his Mum who spoke. "Raymond is this true that you are marrying Fraser and moving to Canada and you have a son? Are these not important things your family should know about Son?"

Ray's eyes teared up, "Yes Dad, it's true.”

Mr Kowalski smiled. "OK Fraser, do you love my Raymond?"

Fraser looked at Ray, "Oh yes Sir very much so, with all my heart and soul. If it wasn't for Ray I...I may not be here. I...well, he saved my life Sir, in more ways then you'll ever know."

Mr Kowalski continued, "Raymond, thank God, is that all you wanted to tell us? Thank God you're finally admitting your feelings for Fraser and marrying him. For God's sake Son, it was obvious. Every time you spoke about the boy you lit up like a Christmas tree for heaven's sake!"

Ray sat open mouthed. Ray's mother chuckled and James hid his grin behind his hand. Fraser was proud of Ray's parents and his love for them grew even more.

Ray's voice was shaky, "Ya mean, you knew? You don't mind? You don't hate me? Are you happy for me, or mad at me?”

Mr Kowalski spoke, "Of course we are happy for you both Son. That Stella was not worthy of your love, Fraser is and has always been and Fraser, I think you can call me Dad if you like Son? OK Raymond, you mind telling us about your son now?"

Fraser answered, "Thank you Sir...Dad." Ray's eyes watered up at this.

Ray handed Benton to his mother, "Mum, I'd like you to meet your grandchild Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser." Ray set about telling them the full story of Fraser, Lucy and how they got custody of Benton. Ray shed some tears as he told the story, as did his mother, while James and their Dad hid their tears behind clearing their throats.

Mrs Kowalski stood and handed Benton to her husband. She came round the table and hugged and kissed both her boys. "Oh my Stanley, my wonderful boy and Fraser, my brave boy. You call me Mum OK? You're our family OK? My new boy. I get a new son in law and a grandchild, this is a good day, we must celebrate.”

James came round the table to Fraser and held out his hand. "Welcome to the family Fra...Bro!"

Fraser shook his hand tightly, "Thank you James."

James came to Ray and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Bro, you're not meant to marry someone prettier then you."

Ray laughed and smacked his brother playfully. "Very funny, hardy har har."

James clapped his hands together, "OK, I'll go fetch the munchkins and let them meet their new cousin. Back in a minute."

Mrs Kowalski went to kitchen to make tea for the kids, so that left Ray, his Dad and Fraser at the table with Ray's Dad still holding Benton. Ray's Dad was gazing at Benton as he spoke, "Son, I must say I've never been so proud of you. I said that when you joined the academy that you'd have a stink of bad people on you, but don't you pass all that out. You came out with this gift, someone finally worthy of your love and this beautiful child. I'm proud of you my boy and you Fraser, you look after my Raymond up there, but I know I don't have to say that because you always do. Always have and I never thanked you for that, so thank you. So when is this wedding up in Freezerland and how do we get there?”

Both Ray and Fraser were lost for words for a moment. "You mean that Dad?” Ray asked, “Thank you. I do love Ben so much and he does look after me so well and we do have a great gift in Benton."

Fraser cleared his throat. "Thank you Sir...Dad. I'll always look after Ray, there is no need to worry." Fraser looked at Ray and smiled at the fact that Ray's Dad also called Canada Freezerland. "S...Dad, I'll send you all the arrangements as soon as we know. The village is kind of running it."

Ray's Dad laughed. "Ah it's good that people love and care about you up there.”

Just then the three kids ran in. "Is it true? Is it true we have a new cousin and a new uncle, Uncle Ray?"

Ray moved around, "Ya guys, let me introduce you. Jess, Robbie and Sam this is little Benton.”

The kids beamed, "Oh Uncle Ray, he is so cute."

Jess she was the oldest. "Uncle Ray how are we getting a new uncle? You finally marrying Ben?”

Ray looked at Fraser and blushed then slapped his forehead, geez even the kids knew before he did. "Ya guys, I'm marrying Ben. You like Ben don't ya? Do you mind me marrying Ben?”

Jess, Robbie and Sam looked at Ray straight on, hands on hips, "Don't be silly Uncle Ray. We love Ben, Ben is cool and he loves us and he loves you, so that's good right?”

Ray swallowed, kids saw things with such innocence, "Ya guys, he does love us doesn't he. Thank you guys."

The kids now turned their attention to their Dad. "Daddy can we go to Uncle Ray's and Ben's wedding please? We'll be good we promise."

Ray started to say how far it was, but was cut off by James. James smiled, "Of course we're going to go, wouldn't miss it for the world."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning flew by after that. The kids helped feed Benton and played with Dief and Fraser. Ray spent some alone time with his Mum and Dad, who reassured him of how much they loved him and Fraser, how proud they are of him and how much they looked forward to coming up for the wedding. It wasn't long before they were back in the GTO heading back to the apartment.

Fraser asked, "You OK Ray? Your very quiet.”

Ray smiled a sweet smile, "Ya Ben I'm fine. I guess I'm just in shock, I never thought they'd act like that ya know. I'm just in shock. God Ben, I can't wait to marry ya."

Fraser smiled back, "I loved them as well Ray and I love you and I can't wait to marry you either." Hands joined they headed home.

They arrived back at the apartment around one o'clock. As they came through the door they saw that Ray Vecchio was back also. He has his head in a stack of files. Ray raised his head to greet them with a smile. Ray spoke, "I see that yer still alive, things went well I hope. I made coffee, would ye like some?”

Stan put down the nappy bag. "Actually Vecchio, things went shockingly well. They took the news real well. My brother and his kids where there.” Fraser and Stan sat, "For God's sake even the kids said to me are you finally marrying Ben. I mean geez, even they knew before me!"

Ray poured coffee for them and tea for Fraser. Ray looked from Fraser to Stan and laughed, "Sheesh guys, that is funny. I bet ye were shocked. I'm glad things went well for ye. Yer good men, ye deserve happiness. Look, go change and pack an overnight bag OK?"

Stan and Fraser exchanged looks. Fraser asked, "Ray why would we need to pack an overnight bag?”

Ray sat back in the chair, "I'm going to give ye more then just a couple of hours break guys for lunch or a movie before we go to Ma's house. I've booked ye a room in a hotel downtown to give ye a night off as well. I'll look after Benton and if I need help I'll call Frannie. Just call it part of an engagement present."

Fraser and Stan looked at Ray, not quite believing their ears. Fraser sounded surprised, "Ray you don't have do this, it's..." but Ray cut Fraser off.

"Oh yes I do Benny. It's not nearly enough to pay back for what you both did for me so please, let me do this for you?”

Stan spoke, "Thanks Vecchio we...thanks very much. We accept don't we Ben."

Fraser nodded and smiled, "Yes, thank you kindly Ray."

Both Fraser and Stan showered and changed. They showed Ray where all Benton's things were. Bags were packed and they'd pick them up and Benton along with Ray later on before going to the Vecchio house.

Fraser and Ray had a lovely break. They enjoyed a lovely lunch and a long chat of how they'd like their wedding to be and they agreed to let the village help like they wanted to, they know that they have their best interests at heart. After lunch they enjoyed a walk in the park before heading back to pick up Benton and Ray.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray Kowalski pulled up outside the Vecchio house with Fraser, Benton and Dief at his side. Ray Vecchio pulled up in his own car. They couldn't pause in the car because Ma Vecchio heard them pull up and had come out. She started towards the car right away so they all got out.

Ma spoke excitedly, "Oh my Ramondo how are you?”

As she hugged who had protected her boy, Stan hugged her back tightly.

"I'm fine Ma” replied Ray, “I brought you some visitors and we have news, is all the family here?"

Ma looked at him, then past him to Fraser and ran to him. Hugging, taking care of the baby she said, "Oh my caro, my Benito, how are you my dear? Oh you have a bambino my dear! Is something wrong my boys? Come talk, tell us your news. I've just made supper. My Stan, you're still too skinny tut, tut, come on." She called him Stan because her other Ray was there and she didn't want to get confused. They all headed inside. The house was just as they remembered, very welcoming and homely with lots of pictures. Stan was shocked to see some of him, but not surprised to see some of his Ben.

They all sat around the dining room table. Somehow this was more nerve racking then being at Stan's parents house. This time it was Fraser who had to explain and this time it was he who held Benton to ground him.

Fraser cleared his throat, "Ma, Francesca, Maria, Tony and Ray. I...well, that is...I've some news. I hope that it's not bad news and that you won't think any less of me once I've told you?"

Ma took a hankie out just in case, it was something to hold onto, “What could be so bad that you're this nervous about telling us my boy? You're not sick are you?”

Fraser smiled, "No Ma, I'm not sick. I'm in love and I'm getting married."

Ma gasped, "But that's wonderful caro! You're getting married, who is it you're marrying? They must be wonderful if you're marrying them.”

The table was quiet with everyone listening. Fraser and Stan looked to Ray and Francesca who were their support and lifelines at the table and they were glad of the smiles on their faces showing it.

Fraser continued, "Ma the person I'm marrying is a wonderful person who I love with all my heart and soul. Ma I'm marrying Stan."

Ma smiled sweetly, "Is that all my caro? Oh I knew you loved him so it was only a matter of time before you both worked it out. Come give your Ma a hug."

Both Fraser and Stan hugged her. Fraser was surprised, "You knew Ma? How? I never...I mean..."

Ma patted his hand, "A mother knows when her sons are in love. OK, now are you going to introduce your Ma to this beautiful baby?"

Stan took over here. "Yes Ma, I guess this is your grandchild. Meet Benton Raymond Kowalski Fraser."

Ma gasped and held him. "Hello my boy, such a beautiful face you have. Welcome to the family."

Stan sat and told the story. Stan told of how he was called to Canada to help Fraser. About Lucy, Laura and how they got custody of Benton. By the time he finished he had shed more tears, as did everyone around the table including Tony.

Ma spoke in a sad tone holding Fraser's hand. "Oh my caro, you went through that alone before Stan got there? Why you not call your Ma? I would have come up and helped you."

Fraser's voice was low. "I'm sorry Ma, it was so hard, but I was glad that Ra...Stan came and now I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Tony spoke, "So you two finally are getting hitched. So when is the big day up in the great White North?"

Stan answered, "We're not sure yet. We'll let you know. We hope you all can come up for it.”

Ma smacked his hand, "Of course we'll come up for it!"

Fraser smiled and spoke again. "Ma there is something I'd like to ask you. You don't have to but I'd...I'd like it very much if you could give me away.”

Ma shed tears of joy. "Oh I'd be honoured my caro, oh thank you so much."

Fraser hugged her once more. "Thank you Ma."

The rest of the evening was great. Lots of laughter and joy. Maria and Tony's kids enjoyed meeting their new cousin, but Fraser has always been Uncle Ben to them.

Fraser and Stan took Ray and Francesca out to the porch to talk. Stan spoke softly. "Look, we just wanted to thank you both for your support, it really means a lot to us. It's been hard and we were nervous about this, but we have a good family here. I'm glad that I'm apart of it, I would have missed out on something special here. The only wish I have is that Ben's mum and dad could be here to see and be part of all this."

All looked to Fraser. "Stan I'm sure my parents will be there in spirit and I know they would have and will love you,” he said.

Francesca moved forward, "Stan you looked after my brother's cover so well and us. You did things not part of the cover. You took Maria's kids some weekends, gave them a break. You baby sat at least once a week. You went above everything and we are never going to forget that bro.”

Ray spoke in shock. "You did that? Wow Kowalski, I mean..." Instead of going on speaking, Ray just pulled Stan into a bear hug. It made both Fraser and Francesca laugh at the look on Stan's face and they both joined in the hug.

The evening was moving on and Ray finally got Fraser and Stan to leave for the hotel. After their goodbyes and the promise to come by before they go back to Canada, they left. Francesca saw that Ray still held Benton, "Hey bro why do you have Benton? Did they forget him or something?"

Ray shook his head. "Na Frannie, I got them a hotel room. You know, give them the night off. Benny isn't looking too good and he needs a bit of rest."

Francesca patted his back. "You're a good brother to them Ray." She went back inside the house and Ray headed back to the apartment with Benton.

Fraser and Ray entered the hotel room, or rather the suite. It was huge. The bedroom was separate from the living area and it had a huge jacuzzi tub. Ray spotted a note on the dresser for them both.

Hey guys hope you enjoy the room. Get some rest. I've booked you both a massage which should be there at eight. Remember guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do!

Yours,

Ray V

They made the most of it, had a lovely massage and headed down for dinner. Soon they were lying in bed in the huge bed. God they needed the rest. They cuddled up to each other, kissing and whispering to each other, "Love ya, love ya, love ya,” over and over before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day Ray would start his paperwork for his move to Canada. First stop was to the Consulate, then onto the 27th district to get everything in order. Pulling up outside the Consulate felt weird. Ray had visited Turnbull every now and then. Ray liked the guy, he had been a good friend while Fraser had been gone, but pulling up there now with Fraser and Fraser not working there was strange. "So Ben, feel weird being back?"

Looking at the Consulate Fraser answered, "Yes Ray, a little bit I must say, but it will be nice to see the place again and Turnbull and Rob, I haven't seen him in years."

As they headed through the doors to the Consulate they greeted the guard on sentry duty. Ray always made a point of doing it, it was only right they should be not ignored. Turnbull jumped from behind his desk to greet them. "Oh Sergeant Fraser, Ray, how are you? Welcome to Canada. Are you here to start your paperwork?"

Ray shook his hand, "Hiya Turnbull. Ya, here to start the ball rolling. Big boss man around or can you do the paperwork for me?"

Turnbull gushed, "Oh I can certainly do the paperwork for you Ray, but I think Sergeant Shee would like to meet you and Sergeant Fraser again, wait right here."

Turnbull rushed off to fetch the boss. Ray smiled to Fraser, "Nice to know some things haven't changed hey?"

Fraser laughed, "True." Out of the kitchen came a very tall, very handsome man. His face lit up when he saw Fraser.

It was Sergeant Shee. He spoke as he came forward, "Ah Ben, my god how have you been? Long time no see."

Fraser greeted him with a warm hug, "Hi Rob, how are you? How did you end up here?”

Robert laughed, "I pissed off a few people up north Ben, sure you know the story? So I hear you're here to start some paperwork or something? Turnbull wouldn't tell me all the details."

Fraser and Ray were happy that Turnbull kept his word and told no one. Fraser answered, "Ah yes Sir.”

Robert held up his hand. "Ben, no 'Sir' please, you are older then me and we are friends and I'm not my father Ben-ton."

Fraser laughed, "Right you are Rob." Fraser went on, "We are here to start the paperwork for my partner Ray's move to Canada. We are getting married. Ray has taken the transfer to my post in the cross border programme."

Robert slapped Fraser's back. "So Ben someone finally stole your heart and it wasn't me? I'm hurt. Only joking don't worry Ray. So you're the famous Ray are you? Turnbull always talks about you and Ben talks about you in his letters. Since you're friends with Turnbull I'll let him sort your paperwork. Since you're marrying a Canadian citizen that will make things easier. Ah Ben, is that your baby, or Diefenbaker is he your puppy?" Dief whined at this.

They all laughed, "No Rob this is our son Benton,” and Fraser told the story as they had so many times over the past few days. It left Robert dumbfounded.

"Jesus Ben why the hell did you not call me for fucks sake? I would have come. I was in the next time zone. You were always so stubborn, but I still love you, you big dummy. Listen, go with Turnbull and I'll take Benton give you some peace to do it. So, I'll see you before you leave, well I will if you want this cutie back." Ray and Fraser thanked him and handed over Benton and went with Turnbull.

Ray whispered to Fraser, "Ah Ben something I should know. Were you two an item?”

Fraser laughed, "God no Ray, just best friends. Rob was always teasing me like that. Anyway, I think his wife and kids would have something to say about that. I was best man at his wedding and I delivered his kids."

Ray breathed out a sigh of relief, "OK, OK good, good, sorry just I want ya all to myself."

Fraser kissed his ring finger. "You do Ray my love, you do."

Turnbull turned out to be very efficient at the paperwork and it was done in no time at all. Turnbull marked where the lawyer had to sign and the paperwork for Lieutenant Welsh as well. Turnbull stood and shook their hands. "Ray I just want to say good luck up in Canada. I will miss your friendship, you've been a very good friend to me. Please keep in touch."

Ray blushed, "Thank you Turnbull, I'll miss your friendship as well, but we will visit and we hope you will visit us as well. You will come to the wedding won't you?"

Fraser spoke then, "Turnbull you have been a very good friend to us both and please do keep in touch, you're welcome any time."

Just before they went to leave the Consulate a dizzy spell hit Fraser. Luckily Robert was by his side and caught him and put him in a chair. "Jesus Ben what happened there? You OK?”

Ray was by his side fast and Turnbull went to get him a glass of water. Ray spoke, “Ben has been having dizzy and fainting spells. The case really got to him. Ben hasn't been eating or sleeping well, but Ben why didn't you say you weren't feeling well? I could have come on my own, or put it off 'til tomorrow Ben."

Fraser drank his water. "Sorry Ray, but I was feeling fine up until and hour ago. I'm fine now though so don't worry Ray. I'll get an early night tonight I promise. Ray we really should get to Lieutenant Welsh."

They all shook their heads. They knew they couldn't change the Mountie's mind once it was set. "OK Ben, if you're feeling unwell at any stage you say and we go home OK? I mean it Ben, you tell me or else OK?"

Fraser nodded, "OK Ray, I promise." They headed off and they were a step closer to Ray's move to Canada.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parked in the parking lot of the 27th district, Ray took the keys out. "Ben you sure you're up to this? I mean you can go home and I'll talk to Welsh on my own?"

Looking at Ray, Fraser replied, "Ray I'll be fine really. It's just been a long few days. Really I'll be fine."

Nodding, Ray said, "OK Ben. Ya tell me the second you're not feeling well right?"

In a soft tone, Fraser said, "Very well Ray, I promise." They headed in together.

Walking through the bullpen a few people stopped and talked to them. A voice from behind them caught their attention. "Big Red, is that you?” It was Detective Huey that was calling him.

Fraser went over. "Hello Detective Huey, how are you?"

Huey looked Fraser up and down, "Jesus Fraser you've lost so much weight, are you OK? Are you sick or something is there anything I can help you with?”

Fraser was surprised by his concern, "No I'm not sick, I've just had a few tough months, I'll be fine, thank you kindly."

Huey went on, "So Red is it true? You marrying Kowalski?”

Fraser's eyes widened, "Ah how did you hear that?"

Huey looked embarrassed, "Look sorry, but I overheard you talking to Francesca. I'm sorry, but I haven't said anything to anyone. So is it true?"

With a huge smile, Fraser replied, "Yes, yes it's true and this is our son Benton."

With a slap on his back, Huey said, "Well congratulations finally."

Ray came over, "Ben, what did Huey want?"

Leaning into Ray, "He just wanted to know if it was true I was finally marrying you. He said congratulations."

"Thank God,” said Ray with relief, “Huey is one of the good guys. Come on let's see Welsh."

The meeting with Welsh didn't take long. All the forms were signed and stamped, it just had to be looked at by a lawyer now. Welsh bid them good luck and promised to visit and keep in touch. Welsh could not wait for their wedding.

Fraser held Benton in his arms as he and Ray spoke to Huey and Dewey. "So guys when ye heading back up north?" Dewey asked.

"I have to get a lawyer to check out and sort these papers out then we can head back," Ray answered.

Dewey smiled, "Ray maybe I can help there, my brother is a lawyer and he is just back from his honeymoon now. I'll give him a call tonight for you and sort it out if you like?"

Ray was warmed by this gesture, "Geez Dewey, that would be greatness, thanks."

As they were talking they were unaware that Fraser was sweating more and calling Ray because at first it was soft. The calling got louder, "Ray, Ray, RAY."

Ray turned, "Ben, Ben what's wrong?"

Fraser's voice was funny sounding, "Ray please take Benton, I think I'm..." Ray took Benton, that's when Fraser grabbed his left arm. "Ray I think I'm...I think I'm having a heart attack!" Fraser fell to the ground before anyone could catch him.

Francesca ran over at Ray's cries of, "NOOOO!" and took Benton off him. Huey and Dewey started CPR as Fraser had stopped breathing.

Ray was by Fraser's side wiping tears and shouting, "Don't you leave me Ben. Don't you fucking leave me! What about Benton hey? What about the horses and sled dogs? Jesus Ben we're getting fucking married, you don't leave me."

Huey and Dewey got him breathing again just as the paramedics arrived and took over. Ray went with him in the ambulance and Francesca and the Duck Boys followed taking Benton for Ray. On the way in the ambulance the medics asked the usual questions, "Is he allergic to anything? Is he a drug user?"

All Ray's answers were, "No." Too many questions. Fraser was brought in to be looked at while Ray had to yet answer more questions and fill out dumb forms. Ray paced in the family waiting room. They didn't even blink when he explained who he was to Fraser and were sympathetic.

Francesca arrived soon after along with Lieutenant Welsh and the Duck Boys. "Oh Ray how is he? Is there any news? How are you?" she asked.

Hugging her, Ray replied, "Oh Frannie I can't lose him. Oh Frannie what will I do if he dies on me? They haven't come yet with any news.” wiping the tears that fell fully again.

Ray saw Benton and took him out of the chair and into his arms, cuddling him to his chest listening to his heart beat. "Hey buddy, Daddy will be fine. The doctors will make him all better."

Welsh put his hand on Ray's shoulder. "Ray sit down before you fall down OK. I'm sure Fraser will be OK, he is a strong young man, now sit." Ray sat down still cradling Benton in his arms.

It seemed like an eternity before a doctor came in. "Ray Kowalski?" she called.

Ray looked up, "Yes ma'am I'm Ray Kowalski."

The doctor came over, "Hi Ray, I'm Doctor Cartledge I'm looking after Mr Fraser."

Ray looked into her eyes his red rimmed from crying. "Doctor how is Ben? Tell me he is going to be OK."

Dr Cartledge asked, "Has Mr Fraser being under any unusual stress lately?"

Ray laughed behind his tears, "Ya, you could say that. How about trying to get a woman who is being beaten daily by her husband to press charges, but she won't. He continues to beat her while she is pregnant then starts on their six year old daughter as well. She gets away and goes to my Ben for help, only breaks down on the way. Ben has to deliver her baby at the side of the road. Ben gets them to a safe house only the father finds out where this safe house is and kidnaps the kids, puts one in the snow to freeze, but my Ben gets him out. He then throws his little girl off a cliff, but she holds onto something shouting for my Ben. The man then shoots Ben in the arm and jumps himself. Ben then goes to pull up Lucy, but he has to use his bad arm and he can't hold her because she struggling so much and she falls from his grip and dies. Oh the funny part? The father only falls a few feet and only gets a broken hip and leg and later Ben finds out that Lucy was family, a Fraser, so yes I'd say Ben was under unusual stress lately. Sorry for sounding snappy, I'm just worried."

Dr Cartledge patted his arm. "It's OK my dear, I'd be worried if it was my other half as well. This your son? He is beautiful. Listen, Mr Fraser has had a very mild heart attack brought on by stress, but other then being a little underweight Mr Fraser is healthy. He just needs some rest. I don't see any long term damage here and he should be back to normal in no time putting bad guys behind bars. So this little guy can rest knowing his Daddy is protecting him and his other Dad. You can go see him in a few minutes, they are just settling him in his room."

Ray locked eyes with her. "Thank you doc, that means a lot. Ya this is Benton, Lucy's brother, the little guy from the snow. His mum died and gave us custody, we're doing our best."

Dr Cartledge spoke softly, "Well my dear, I can see you are doing a great job." She smiled and left.

Ray breathed out a breath, "Oh thank the Lord. Did ya hear that Benton? Daddy is going to be fine. See told ya the doctors would make him all better."

Francesca, Welsh and the Duck Boys were thrilled as well and let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. Francesca came over, "Ray here, give me Benton, go see Fraser OK?"

Ray spoke shakily, "Thank you Frannie.”

Just as Ray was about to go to see Fraser, Ray Vecchio came in a panic. "Is it true, is it true Benny had a heart attack? Jesus how can Benny have a heart attack?”

Stan looked at him and broke down again hugging Ray, "Vecchio he did. He just handed Benton to me and went down. If it wasn't for Huey and Dewey he may not be here. Look, I'm just on my way to see him. Give me a few minutes then you can see him, OK?"

Ray hugged him again, "Sure Stan, go on."

Stan walked down the corridor to Fraser's room. Ray turned to Huey and Dewey, "Jesus guys, what happened?”

Huey moved closer, "God Vecchio it was horrible. One minute we're just talking, the next Fraser is shouting for Kowalski to take Benton off him saying 'I think I'm having a heart attack'. Then down he went, we couldn't catch him he went so fast.”

Shaking his head, Dewey said, "I tell you Ray, I never want that cry of pain to come out of Kowalski again, it was just...it will haunt me. I never want to hear it again."

Stan entered Fraser's room. Fraser's face was ashen colour. Monitors were beating in steady beats. The doctor's words 'he's going to be fine' were going around in Ray's head, it was the only thing keeping him from freaking out more. Taking Fraser's hand, "Jesus Ben you scared me. I knew we should have gone home, or to a doctor like Vecchio said. It doesn't matter now, as soon as you're out of here the paperwork will be done, then we are going home to Canada. The papers will be official then Benton Buddy senior." Ray kissed his forehead softly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed quickly and Fraser got stronger and there was nothing but good news from the doctor. The doctor did issue more time off, he was to rest. She said that she would know if he wasn't as she was moving home to Canada and taking over as doctor there which was his and Ray's home village. Stan made plenty sure that Fraser heard every word the doctor told him.

On the day Fraser was getting out of the hospital Stan broke down a bit. "Ben please don't do that again OK? You frightened the life outta me."

Kissing Ray's ring finger, Fraser replied, "I promise Ray I won't and I'm sorry for frightening you. Come on, let's get going."

Huey, Dewey and Ray were at the apartment chatting to them. "So Fraser, what do you do up there other then the Mountie thing?"

Instead of Fraser answering, Stan did. "Ben teaches in the school, sign language and French. He also will teach you to horse ride if you want it. There is plenty to do up there."

Ray spoke, "You teach? I didn't know you teach Benny, wow."

Stan laughed, "Ya you should see it. The youngest in the class is four and she is real good, better then the adults in the class. It was funny, the kids thought it was cool we were getting married. The adults were starting to organise it even before class finished. It's going to be very interesting living up there with people don't judge, thank God."

They all had a good laugh at that. Huey spoke for all, "Well for one thing, we do wish you both well up there. If anyone deserves happiness you two do. Fraser sorry, but for that bitch Victoria and you Stan for that she-devil Stella, sorry, but she was. Listen, if ye need anything you know where we are OK?"

Fraser cleared his throat and spoke. "Thank you kindly. We...I...we...sorry, I'm just tired." Fraser was too tired to find his words.

Ray stood, "OK guys, get going. I'll leave ye to rest, just take it easy OK? I'll just go for a walk, I'll take Dief and leave ye to get to bed OK?" The guys left and Ray took Dief for a walk while Fraser and Stan went to bed. By the time Ray got back, there they were.

Finally in bed Ray watched Fraser sleep. He whispered to Fraser, "Ben I'll look after ya my love. We'll be getting home tomorrow and everything will be OK. Love ya Ben." Ray kissed his forehead once again.

Fraser in his sleep said, "Love you Ray." Ray held Fraser, cuddling him protectively.


End file.
